<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>São Petersburgo by Atanih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699594">São Petersburgo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih/pseuds/Atanih'>Atanih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih/pseuds/Atanih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Passagens da vida de Viktor Nikiforov marcadas pelos encantos de sua cidade Natal, São Petersburgo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic feita para a semana YoI Brasil, do grupo Yuri on ice BR (Facebook)<br/>#SemanaYoiBr<br/>#YuriOnIce</p><p>Vamos agitar esse fandon :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A catedral de Santo Isaac foi o local do primeiro encontro entre aquele que viria a ser a lenda viva da patinação artística, Viktor Nikiforov e seu futuro treinador, Yakov Feltsman.</p><p>Acostumado a receber seus futuros pupilos no escritório da pista de gelo que geria, o pedido do jovem patinador o surpreendeu um pouco.<br/>Se fosse qualquer outro, Yakov simplesmente teria ignorado. Afinal, não fazia sentido ter de deslocar-se apenas para conhecer alguém num ambiente onde não pudesse testa-lo e decidir se é adequado ou não. Mas Viktor não era qualquer um. E suas circunstâncias também não.</p><p>Filho de uma exímia bailarina, Viktor fora treinado nas artes desde pequeno, exibindo uma graça e desenvoltura promissora. Adolescente, ele se dedicara a patinação por puro capricho, sem intenção de seguir por esse caminho, mas com um talento raro que chamara a atenção de muitos.</p><p>Yakov soube da fatídica morte de sua mãe cerca de um mês após o ocorrido e também soube da decisão de Viktor em patinar profissionalmente, escolhendo o próprio Yakov, amigo de sua falecida mãe, como seu novo treinador.</p><p>E para tal, pediu que o encontrasse ali, em frente a imponente catedral. A quarta maior igreja do mundo, esculpida em granito avermelhado e cuja cúpula dourada se eleva a quase 100 metros do chão, ocupando todo um quarteirão. Um símbolo de fé dedicado ao padroeiro do fundador de São Petersburgo, Pedro, O Grande.</p><p>O velho homem chegou cedo ao local. A proximidade do inverno tornara o dia muito frio e poucas pessoas estavam nas ruas, apesar de ainda ser quatro da tarde. Pensara em sentar-se um pouco e apreciar a vista, porém, assim que seus olhos alcançaram a entrada da igreja, ele viu o jovem Nikiforov encarando distraidamente a fachada.</p><p>Viktor era alto pra sua idade. Tinha longos cabelos de um loiro tão claro que pareciam brancos. Seu físico estava protegido por camadas de blusas devido ao frio, mas seu porte e traços afiados do rosto indicavam que estava em forma - não que Feltsman esperasse menos.</p><p>Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o leve brilho em seu rosto. Viktor estava chorando silenciosamente. O vermelho dos pilares refletiam em seus olhos umidos e o sorriso que adornava seu rosto era triste.<br/>Aquele primeiro encontro foi também a primeira vez - de duas - que o vira chorar.</p><p>_ Olá. Você é Viktor, certo? Sou Yakov Feltsman.</p><p>_ Olá, senhor Feltsman. Fico feliz que tenha vindo - disse Viktor, lhe dando um sorriso amplo que não lhe chegava aos olhos - perdoe-me por te fazer vir aqui nesse tempo frio. Marcus disse que estou dispensado do teste, certo?</p><p>_ Sim, você está. Tenho boas recomendações sobre suas capacidades - as lágrimas ainda desciam, e seu olhar tornou a fitar a Catedral - posso perguntar por que quis me encontrar aqui?</p><p>_ Ah, isso… Minha mãe amava esse lugar. Viemos aqui várias vezes assistir a missa. Ela nunca foi muito religiosa, mas dizia que a catedral lhe dava paz. Talvez a alma dela esteja descansando aqui. Ah, isso é um pensamento bobo, não? Mas achei importante que ela o visse. Que soubesse que estou em boas mãos.<br/>Sem palavras, Yakov apenas ficou a observar a fachada junto a seu auto proclamado pupilo até que as lágrimas secaram.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Atenção: cena +18 a frente, mas não é explícita<br/>:-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seus longos cabelos pendiam pela borda da cama, roçando no chão acarpetado do apartamento conforme seu corpo era movido num ritmo constante para frente e para trás. Seus olhos estavam abertos, olhando sem interesse a vidraça esbranquiçada da janela, com a neve já se acumulando no beiral. Era dezembro. O primeiro mês de frio intenso em São petersburgo, e também mês de seu aniversário - não que se importasse. O que para ele realmente valia neste mês já estava resolvido. A medalha dourada sobre veludo na mesinha a seu lado. Sua primeira vitória no Grandprix.</p><p>"A primeira de muitas" ele pensou com confiança.</p><p> Os movimentos vigorosos continuam. Mãos fortes seguram seu quadril e o puxam mais para perto, braços o envolvem num abraço apertado e a respiração ofegante de seu parceiro logo aquece sua orelha, os gemidos baixos o irritando levemente.<br/>Não demora muito depois disso. </p><p>Seu parceiro estocou com força uma, duas, três vezes e gozou, satisfeito, desabando sobre viktor.</p><p>Mal suas respirações tinham normalizado, ele já se afastou, saindo de viktor e se deitando do outro lado da cama, a procura do celular.</p><p>Nesse momento, Viktor sentiu frio.</p><p>A neve caia lá fora como chuva, causando um ruído que seria relaxante ou depressivo a depender de quem escuta. O quarto estava quente, mas era como se cada gotinha congelada que arranhava a janela, estivesse batendo no coração do patinador.</p><p>_ Vitusha, já está tarde. Tenho treino amanhã, então, já vou indo - disse o homem, Henry, seu colega de ringue.</p><p>Viktor apenas olha o homem se levantar, se vestir, e se despedir dele com um beijo áspero na boca. Seu olhar afiado de um castanho bem claro, correu o corpo do albino, ainda nú e espalhado sobre a cama.<br/>_ Vista-se logo. Não está frio aqui, mas você ficará mais confortável. A noite foi ótima -<br/>Piscou e lhe deu um sorriso sacana. Pegou o casaco da guarda da cadeira e saiu.</p><p>Somente quando o clique da porta foi ouvido que makkachin entrou no quarto. Seu rabo balançando feliz pelo "intruso" não estar mais lá. Apoiou as patas dianteiras na cama e lambeu, preguiçosa, o rosto de seu dono, cutucando ele de leve com o focinho depois.</p><p>_ Eu sei, foi idiota - Viktor falou para makka, enquanto fazia festa na orelha dela. Sentou-se e pegou o celular enquanto pensava em quem chamar para lhe fazer companhia amanhã, mas seus amigos próximos ou viviam muito longe ou já tinham compromisso com a família. E Viktor não queria ser o "penetra".</p><p>No fim, ele desistiu. Passar o dia treinando para o campeonato Europeu lhe parecia um plano tão bom quanto um almoço num lugar qualquer.</p><p>Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, lavar-se. A banheira enchia lentamente enquanto Viktor apreciava a neve se acumulando em tudo lá fora.</p><p>Desde que se lembra, São Petersburgo é assim. Rigorosa entre dezembro e março. Amena até maio, e vibrante, com seus espetáculos e festivais, até o início do próximo outono. Suas memórias mais marcantes, no entanto, eram de inverno.</p><p>Foi durante o inverno que seu pai se afastou da família. Foi sob neve que sua mãe se acidentou e o deixou sozinho no mundo, aos 15 anos.</p><p>E desde então, a semana de seu aniversário - quando descansava entre uma competição e outra - vem sendo apenas uma data a mais, um dia em que ele tendia a se afastar ou arrumar uma companhia qualquer para evitar os olhares de pena das pessoas mais chegadas.</p><p>E agora, aos 19 anos, ele não ligava mais. Se pudesse arrumar uma boa foda, já era suficiente pra ocupar seus dias de descanso até a próxima competição.<br/>Para Viktor Nikiforov, um prodígio da patinação russa, poder surpreender as pessoas e ter a admiração delas do lugar mais alto do pódio, era o suficiente.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O céu estava limpo e iluminado. As ruas, abarrotadas de turistas de todas as partes do mundo. Rojões explodiam aqui e ali enquanto a música alta - rock russo, jazz, pop - energizava a multidão, vinda de vários palcos espalhados pelas ruas centrais. Era o Festival Carnavalesco da Noite Branca. O período do ano mais agitado na cidade, quanto o eixo da terra estava inclinado e mostrando seus polos ao sol, fazendo assim com que a noite não chegasse e a cidade ficasse presa num longo pôr-do-sol que durava até o dia seguinte. Por vários dias.</p><p>Chris olhava tudo maravilhado. Uma caneca fumegante de vinho quente numa mão e o braço de Viktor preso na outra, enquanto andavam sem rumo pelo cais admirando as competições de remo e "corridas" de barcos.</p><p>Já faziam quase um mês desde que Chris chegara e se hospedara no apartamento de Viktor. Uma loucura iniciada pelo albino quando o convidou a participar do festival no dia em que ambos compartilharam o pódio no Mundial de Patinação, em março.</p><p>"Então você se formou esse ano?" Nikiforov perguntou.<br/>"Sim, estou finalmente livre do ensino médio. Talvez faça a faculdade ano que vem. Esse, vou dedicar a patinação".</p><p>"Oras, precisamos comemorar isso!" - e, levando o dedo à boca, completou "Vou levá-lo ao Festival das Velas Vermelhas. Acha que consegue vir? Será em junho. Você pode ficar no meu apartamento e me fazer companhia" - uma piscadela completando a fala.<br/>E o coração do Giacometti disparou. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que conhecia viktor pessoalmente. E dois, que o considerava seu ídolo, desde o campeonato Europeu de seus 16 anos. Poder passar um tempo com ele parecia incrível. Claro que ele aceitou.</p><p>E foi brindado com a visão maravilhosa do rio Neva iluminado pelo sol poente e inúmeros rojões enquanto um majestoso navio de velas vermelhas calmamente atravessava as águas gélidas, aplaudido por uma multidão de pessoas de todas as idades, mas principalmente jovens. Era o festival que comemorava a graduação desses estudantes, em especial, dos que se destacaram na vida acadêmica - trajando orgulhosos trajes de acordo.</p><p>O mês passou rápido e a despedida dos dois foi pouco após o show de música do Festival Carnavalesco.<br/>Viktor ia voltar para seus treinos e Chris precisava se organizar para a nova vida que escolhera para si: um apartamento próximo ao centro, um gato cinza e a faculdade de jornalismo pela qual tinha se decidido durante aquele mês.</p><p>Ao se despedir do amigo - agora podia chama-lo assim - Chris notou um ar de tristeza em suas feições. Como se deixá-lo partir fosse difícil.</p><p>Aquela foi a última vez que o vira de cabelos longos, também. Quando se encontraram no Grandprix em novembro Viktor ostentava os cabelos curtos que levou pelos próximos anos.</p><p>Nunca lhe contou o real motivo do corte. Disse apenas que combinava com seu novo programa e com a face que ele queria mostrar.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>